


Baby who touched you?

by Yoshiaki



Category: AquaSupes - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur doesn't like his Clark to be touched, Bf goals, M/M, Merman revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Whosoever touches Clark the wrong way shall pay a price.





	Baby who touched you?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it's your girl Yoshiaki. I hope all is well and you enjoy this piece.
> 
> I do not own Justice League or its characters. DCU & DC comics would slap the hell out of me. And i do not make money out of this. 
> 
> Just saying...

_‘Baby, who touched you?’_

  
Clark was afraid, afraid for the man who groped his ass in such an obscene way and even had the audacity to wink at him.

Arthur was going to kill the poor guy.

  
They were at the supermarket, shopping for groceries since it was Clark's turn today. Usually Barry or Diana would volunteer (Bruce did not play that game, he had Alfred) along with Victor? Well let's say it is not common to see a cyborg shopping. So anyways, here they were in the frozen food department and Clark was trying to decide which chicken looked best and had the most pieces when some idiot groped his ass, making him gasp. When he looked up, the man winked at him and stopped by the beverage section.

Clark was furious, how dare this guy touch Arthur's asset and wink about it. He looked around for Arthur and spotted him coming over with the cheese and butter.   
They both looked rather domestic in their casual clothing, Arthur wearing tight black leather pants, light-brown biker boots and a plain white t-shirt. Clark wore a pair of blue jeans, maroon Timberland boots and an oversized maroon jersey that hid his physic well.

  
Arthur immediately noticed the annoyed look on Clark's face and he frowned.

"But I like cheese baby," he protested and Clark's face softened. Amazing how Arthur eases him down.

"No that's okay love. Here, put these in the cart while I go deal with the guy who groped me," he said and that...that was the biggest mistake ever.

  
Clark and Arthur have been together for three years now and by now Clark would think that he had learned not to tell Arthur about people who looked at him the wrong way, touched him the wrong way or even said the wrong things to him. The merman's anger was incredulous already so imagine how livid he turns out when something happens to Clark.

  
Arthur was already turning his head around, looking for the culprit, "Baby, who touched you?" he asked, his voice gruff and filled with rage. His eyes landed on the man who had groped Clark and the man had a smug look on his face. Usually, people who touched Clark the wrong way were always put off by Arthur when he glared at them but Clark was very surprised that this man didn't flinch. The man looked like a lumberjack, he had strong- looking arms and a beard that couldn't hold a candle to Arthur's but it was still a beard. Clark was surprised, surprised that this man was still standing by the beverage section and silently challenging Arthur.

  
Arthur set the cheese and the butter in the cart and walked over to the man.

  
"You better apologize to my boyfriend in the next four seconds," the merman threatened, coming face to face with the lumberjack guy. The lumberjack man smiled smugly, "Or what?" he challenged.

  
Clark quickly grabbed Arthur’s wrist before anything could happen, because hell yes Arthur was about to do something drastic, "Arthur just leave it be. We don't need to get banned from the store," the man of steel begged in a low tone and Arthur calmly backed off as the lumberjack smiled, "Yeah Arthur," he taunted.

  
Their shopping resumed, Arthur glaring at the lumberjack man as they left the store and went back to the hideout. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning Clark was at work when the lumberjack man from yesterday crawled through the Daily Planet and stopped right in front of his desk, soaking wet.

He looked really nervous and was in absolute shock. His heart rate was insane and Clark almost worried for the man.

  
The man cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention and he looked straight into Clark's blue eyes.

  
"Uh hello everyone, my name is Roderick and I am here to apologise to Mr Kent for groping him yesterday at the grocery store around two-thirty. I am very, very sorry for groping you Mr Kent and I promise it will never happen again," he said breathlessly. Clark chuckled a little and made a move to stand up but the man shook his head, "Please don't stand on my account, I just came to apologise." He then turned on all fours and Clark chuckled at the note that was stapled to his ass written _'Kick me, I groped someone's ass'_ , and crawled out as he received a few kicks from Clark's colleagues on his way out.

  
Lois came over to his desk raising a curious eyebrow, "What was that about?" she asked and Clark grinned.

"Oh nothing, I just happen to have the best boyfriend in the world," he said and went back to work, ignoring the stares and questions he got.

Later that day when Clark came back to the hideout, Arthur was playing video games with Victor and Barry. He came up to the merman and kissed him with so much passion, it left them breathless. He pulled away and went over to the kitchen, leaving Arthur staring blankly at the screen while Barry and Victor gave him confused looks.

  
"Uh what was that about?" Victor asked, raising his only eyebrow. Arthur regained his composure and smirked at the two boys who were eager to know why Clark was so affectionate.

  
"Remember I told you about the guy who groped Kal-El's ass yesterday?" he started and the two boys nodded eagerly.

  
"Well let's just say he apologized today. In fact Vic my boy, why don't you pull up a video footage of the Daily Planet offices from around eleven today," he said smugly.

  
**FiN**

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like Arthur had fun. Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki ;)


End file.
